This invention relates to a building entrance box and, more particularly, to a flexible grounding arrangement usable with a plurality of stacked boxes.
Where telephone wires enter a building, there is usually provided a building entrance box. The incoming wires, which are typically contained within one or more multi-wire cables, enter a splice chamber in the box, where they are connected to wires which go to a connector chamber holding a connector field. At the connector field, connections are made to wires which extend through the building to output jacks at various locations in the building.
When such boxes are stacked, a daisy chain of grounding wires must be provided between the boxes. In the past, this has been accomplished using bare number six gauge solid wire segments and a pair of grounding connectors in each box are typically placed near the top and bottom thereof. To daisy chain the ground between stacked boxes requires that the boxes be precisely aligned so that the stiff number six gauge solid wire can easily be routed from one box to the next. The number six gauge solid wire is also difficult to handle.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved arrangement to facilitate the daisy chain grounding of a plurality of stacked building entrance boxes.